


Love and War

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: The Good Boy Chronicles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kolivan is patient but sometimes james is on thin fucking ice, M/M, james has a really Bad Day, not as much sex as usual in this one, who the hell is this bitch?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: It's time to head into space, and the first stop is a distress call! But, is this call what it seems? And why does James feel so nauseous?





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGI92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGI92/gifts), [NyxKeilantra413](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxKeilantra413/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

The first few days in space were full of training both hand-to-hand and flight. James was doing okay for most of it, but on day five he ended up being hit with his heat during a sparring session with one of the other humans and Kolivan was on him in seconds, pushing his sparring partner back to scoop him off the ground and carry him off to bed.  
  
He barely noticed the other non-humans seemed to be looking a bit disoriented by his musk as they passed them, which explained the haste at which Kolivan took him away. Luckily, no one seemed to have realized where it was coming from and he spent the rest of that day with Kolivan in his room, making use of Kolivan's nice giant cat bed.   
  
“So, apparently Omegas do lose track of reality a little while having sex with an Alpha.” James said, cuddling with Kolivan while waiting for his knot to go down. He had his pad out and was reading as he spoke. “Apparently there _are_ things to help reduce the heat frequency, but they were taken by the druids decafilb...pheeb... _years_ ago to ensure a healthy population of Galra soldiers.”  
  
“Which means the witch has them.” Kolivan sighed and kissed his neck. “I'm sorry, James.”  
  
“Well, at least it's not erratic. I can mark my calendar.” James sighed heavily. “Pretty sure my sparring partner was really confused, though.”  
  
“I'll leave it up to Keith to handle that.” Kolivan said, shrugging.  
  
“Sure, like he isn't _already_ busy with Black Paladin stuff.” James chuckled a bit.  
  
“My concern is that you get through this heat without trouble.” Kolivan shifted a bit and James gasped sharply. “Everyone else doesn't matter right now. Besides, it's not like we can actually explain what's wrong with you.”  
  
“Honestly, I wouldn't mind stabbing Sendak's corpse to vent out my frustrations.” James sighed heavily.  
  
“I highly doubt the scientists would allow that.” Kolivan hummed. “Besides, I doubt you actually _want_ to see his body again. It seems to be preserved by quintessence, by the way.”  
  
“Oh good, that means it's not rotting. But, also creepy as all hell.” James shuddered.  
  
“Enough thinking about him.” Kolivan plucked the pad out of his grip and set it to the side before slowly pulling out. “Do you want to get up now?”  
  
“Do I _look_ like I'm ready to get up now?” James sighed. “I still feel really hot, and dizzy.”  
  
“Very well. Give me a bit and we can continue.” He kissed his neck and then his lips. “And stop thinking of another Alpha when with me, even if he _is_ dead.”  
  
“Are you _always_ this possessive?” James laughed a bit.  
  
“Not if the other Alpha is another Blade.” Kolivan said matter-of-factly. “If you wanted to bed another Blade member, I would be open to sharing.”  
  
“What about someone that's not even a Galra?” James asked.  
  
“Well, _that_ wouldn't help your heat.” Kolivan pointed out. “You need a knot to be satisfied. Maybe if it was some _other_ creature with a knot...”  
  
“I didn't notice Sendak had one. Actually...I never looked.” He admitted.  
  
“You didn't _feel_ it?” Kolivan looked concerned. “You really _did_ lose track of reality while with him.”  
  
“Well, considering my situation, can you blame me?” James sighed heavily. “Anyways, can we, uh, do it again?”  
  
“Of course.” Kolivan pulled James' legs up and pushed inside, earning a moan.  
  
–  
  
“So, what the hell was _that_?”  
  
Oh boy, here he was. James sighed and looked at the Officer he'd been sparring with. “Was what?”  
  
“You disappeared for the rest of yesterday with that Galra after you suddenly collapsed.” The Officer crossed his arms over his chest. “What's going on, Griffin?”  
  
“With all due respect, the Captain knows my situation and that's enough. I am not _required_ to tell anyone that asks.” James sighed heavily. “If you _must_ know, though, Sendak infected me with a chemical that I need treatment for every five days.”  
  
“Is it contagious?” The Officer looked concerned.  
  
“No, of course not. I wouldn't be allowed on-board if it was, and we've known about it since before we set off.” James shook his head. “Don't worry, we have it handled. Now, if you want to pick up where we left off, I'm good to go for the next five days.”  
  
“Alright. Let's head to the training hall, then.” The Officer walked off.  
  
James sighed and followed after him. “By the way, Officer Angelo, his name is Kolivan. Not 'that Galra'.”  
  
“Call me 'Curtis'.” The Officer smiled at him. “We're not technically on-duty right now, James. If I was, I'd be on the bridge!”  
  
“Right. Officer Curtis.” James nodded.  
  
“Just 'Curtis'. Gosh, you're stiff.” Curtis laughed a bit.  
  
They got to the training hall and Curtis stopped short, seeing the Paladins sparring against each other. James and Curtis watched as they expertly dodged around each other's Bayard weapons to get in hits, only to be blocked by their shields. Shirogane stood nearby, watching them with a bit of a wistful expression.  
  
“Shiro, come join us!” Keith called.  
  
“Oh, no, I couldn't. I'm not a Paladin anymore.” Shiro waved his metal hand.  
  
“Then give us something to fight!” Lance fired at him and Shiro ducked to the side to dodge before firing his arm at them. The Paladins scattered in response and then they were all running around the room, dodging Shiro's attacks.  
  
James tensed up a bit as he watched Shiro fight. It was too similar, _far_ too similar, to Sendak's fighting style. Who the heck had the idea to give him a _floating arm_?  
  
Veronica ran past James and Curtis. “Captain, we've received a distress call!”  
  
“A distress call? From who?” Shiro asked as they all stopped fighting.  
  
“I don't know, it's from a planet not in our records. They say their ship is damaged and the planet they're on is volatile.” Veronica reported.  
  
“We better get over there.” Keith nodded. “Shiro, can we get the MFEs as backup?”  
  
“Veronica?” Shiro looked at her.  
  
“Duh. C'mon, James.” He grabbed his arm and pulled him along.  
  
“I guess we'll rematch later?” Curtis called after him.  
  
–  
  
“Readings are shit, can't see anything, and the air is toxic.” Nadia complained as they flew through the volcanic planet.  
  
“Then keep your helmet on and your eyes open.” James replied as he swerved around a large pillar. “Does anyone have eyes on the Paladins?”  
  
“No, and we lost contact with them a half-hour ago.” Veronica groaned. “Lance, where _are_ you?”  
  
“Wait, activity! There's a ship attacking the surface!” Nadia cried out.  
  
“Let's get over there!” Veronica ordered as they all flew that way.  
  
Veronica had ridden with Nadia since James was using his ship again, and he couldn't help but feel back that he'd forced her to a back seat. He'd ruined the whole chemistry of the team by insisting on getting back into his role as an MFE. Maybe he'd be better off as a backup Black Paladin, riding with Keith to learn the ropes, just the two of them...  
  
No, no! Don't get distracted, idiot! As they got closer, they realized the Lions were caught in a tractor beam and they fired on the ship.  
  
“Someone needs to locate the Paladins.” Veronica said. “Griffin, Kinkade, go take care of that. The Atlas can help us here.”  
  
“Alright. Kinkade, let's go!” James flew off and Ryan followed right behind.  
  
“Hey, I have a question.” Ryan asked as they flew, running their radars on high.  
  
“Yeah?” James asked.  
  
“Are you and the Blade leader guy fucking?”  
  
James sputtered. “Not the time OR place, Ryan!”  
  
“Well, you disappeared with him for a whole day so suddenly, so everyone thinks you're fucking!” Nadia chimed in.  
  
“Guys, seriously, _not now_. We'll talk later, okay?” James groaned and swerved away from Kinkade's ship to look around.  
  
He noticed movement and saw two Paladins running from some suspicious-looking figures. Frowning, he fired on the ground as a warning just in front of the pursuers and they stopped short to avoid being hit. Then he landed his ship and secured his helmet before opening the hatch and aiming his gun at them.  
  
Ryan set down behind them and came out with his own gun. The pursuers reached for their weapons and they both fired warning shots.  
  
“James! Kinkade!” Hunk said, sounding a bit weak. “You found us!”  
  
“Where is your armor?” James asked.  
  
“They were tracking us with the BLIP tech!” Pidge explained.  
  
“The what?” James frowned, shifting his gun to better aim at the pursuers. “Who are you people?”  
  
“We're just out for a little ol' revenge, that's all!” One of them said.  
  
“Heh, yeah. Our captain's probably attacking the Black Paladin as we speak!” The other gloated.  
  
Ryan looked at James. “Go, I've got them.”  
  
James got back in his ship and flew off, glancing over at Hunk and Pidge getting into Ryan's ship and closing the hatch to protect themselves from the toxic air.  
  
He sent their location to the Atlas, then flew low to see if he could locate the others. He found Lance and Allura hiding together and relayed their location to the Atlas, then flew around hoping he could locate Keith before it was too late.  
  
There! Movement at the volcano! He flew over and saw two figures fighting, then relayed his location to the Atlas. Then he landed and opened the hatch, grabbing his gun and jumping out to fire on the large attacker cornering Keith.  
  
He felt a wave of nausea rush over him as he got closer and missed when he fired, but it distracted her. She was big, she was Galra, and she looked _livid_ at his interruption. Keith took the chance to attack her from behind and James fired at her front to keep her from turning around. She cried out as she was struck and grabbed Keith, throwing him towards James. He slammed into him hard and they both hit the ground.  
  
“Playtime's over. Now you're going to pay for what you did to Ezor.” She said aggressively, stalking towards them.  
  
Keith bared his teeth, his traits turning more Galran. “She deserved what she got, like you _you_ deserve it! I don't know how you survived, but you're going down!” He yelled, getting up while gripping his sword tightly.  
  
Wait. That wasn't a Bayard. Since when did Keith have that sword? Shit, another nausea wave. James groaned and held his head. Why was being around this woman making him feel so sick? He watched as Keith battled her again and aimed his gun from his position on the ground, waiting for the right moment...there! He fired and she let out a feral hiss that sent chills down James' spine.  
  
God, what was _wrong_ with him?  
  
Shiro, Kolivan, Krolia and a Galran girl came into the battle then, but Kolivan left it when he realized James was lying on the ground. “What's the matter?” He asked, gently helping him sit up.  
  
“Feel sick. Ever since I got near her...” James groaned.  
  
“She's an Alpha female, very dangerous.” Kolivan explained quietly. “Even without being in heat, she can affect an Omega.”  
  
“Agh! Let me GO!” The woman yelled as she was restrained by Krolia. “Just kill me! Victory or death!”  
  
“You and your pirates are being taken in for questioning!” Shiro said firmly.  
  
“How come Keith isn't as affected?” James asked.  
  
“He is, that's why his Galran traits came out.” Kolivan gently lifted James into his arms.  
  
“Feel so dizzy.” James groaned. “Was doing okay until I got out...”  
  
“I know. You're doing very well. I suspect it's because of the chemical.” Kolivan looked over as Veronica came out of Nadia's ship. “I will take him back in my ship. Can you fly his?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. But, is he okay?” Veronica frowned.  
  
“He was wounded in battle.” Kolivan said, walking off with James.  
  
James clung to him, taking in his scent. It was soothing, and calming, and he felt a little better already. They got in his ship and Kolivan sat down against the wall with James in his arms. Krolia came in with Shiro and the Galran girl, with Keith coming in last. The Galran woman was tied up and Keith was aggressively shoving her in and against the opposite wall.  
  
She noticed James clinging to Kolivan and raised an eyebrow. “What's wrong with _him?_ I barely _touched_ him.”  
  
Kolivan shot her a cold look and James was grateful his heat had happened yesterday instead of today. The last thing he needed was for Kolivan to have to fight to protect him while this woman reacted to his musk. Not to mention every _other_ Galra onboard...  
  
“He's not feeling well.” Keith said coolly. “Leave him alone. In fact, shut up.”  
  
She growled at him and Keith hissed in response.  
  
“That's enough hissing and growling from both of you!” Krolia snapped. “Why were you trying to kill my son?”  
  
“He caused the death of my Mate!” The woman snapped.  
  
“Keith?” Krolia looked at him.  
  
“She tried to _kill_ me!” Keith said, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
“We'll discuss this on the ship.” Shiro said firmly. “For now, let's focus on making sure everyone is safe.”  
  
Kolivan nodded, shifting his hold on James a bit to better shield him from the Galran woman.  
  
–  
  
The woman was taken away to a cell and Kolivan took James to his room for some rest. James groaned as he curled up against Kolivan, still feeling nauseous. “How long does this effect last?” He asked.  
  
“...It should have stopped by now.” Kolivan frowned. “We'll have the doctor examine you.”   
  
“Do we _have_ to?” James asked as Kolivan started to dress him.  
  
“Yes. You can barely move, even though she is several rooms away. I _don't_ think this is _her_ doing.” Kolivan gently lifted him up and left the room, heading for the infirmary.  
  
“Oh dear.” Slav said when they entered. “What's the matter with him now?”  
  
“I don't know.” Kolivan walked over and laid him on a bed. “You tell me.”  
  
Slav glanced at his assistant, an Altean girl with blonde hair, and they brought over equipment. Kolivan helped James undress at Slav's order and then held his hand comfortingly while Slav scanned his body.  
  
“Hm...let's see now...” Slav murmured. “Oh. OH! Oh, dear. Oh, this is _that_ reality.”  
  
Kolivan looked confused, but patiently asked “What is it?” even though James wanted to scream the question.  
  
“Erm, well, I don't know much about human anatomy...I'm going to call Shiro.” He went to the intercom. “Shiro, please come to the infirmary.”  
  
“I'm on my way.” Shiro replied.  
  
“What is it?” James asked, feeling nauseous again. The girl noticed and brought over a bucket, just in case.  
  
“I could be wrong. I'll have to ask Shiro.” Slav said, looking at the scans thoughtfully.  
  
Shiro hurried in, Keith right behind him. “What is it?”  
  
“I don't know much about human anatomy.” Slav showed him the scan. “Is this normal?”  
  
Shiro frowned and looked at it, then looked at James. “James, uhm...you were born a _guy_ , right?”  
  
“Yes.” James frowned.  
  
“Oh, Sendak, you fucker.” Keith groaned.  
  
“Can _someone_ tell me, or maybe _show_ me, what's going on with me?” James asked exasperatedly.  
  
“Well.” Shiro cleared his throat and turned the image towards him. “You appear to be...uhm...pregnant.”  
  
“...That's impossible.” James frowned.  
  
“Not with the chemical in your system, it isn't.” Kolivan shook his head, then looked at Slav. “How long?”  
  
Slav looked at the scan. “Uhm...I'd say...a little over two pheobs.”  
  
“ _Two months_?!” Keith hissed.  
  
James' eyes widened as his blood ran cold. _Two months_. Two months ago, he had only been with _one_ _person_. He placed his hand on his stomach, his body trembling. “Sendak...” He whispered.  
  
“Can it safely be aborted?” Shiro asked Slav.  
  
“No!” James shook his head.  
  
“What? But, that's _Sendak's_ \--”  
  
“It's too long, it's not just cells anymore, it's a baby and as much a victim in this as I am.” James said firmly. “I won't let him make me watch another innocent suffer because of him!”  
  
“So...you want to _keep_ it?” Keith asked.  
  
“It deserves a chance to live.” James said grimly. “No matter _who_ the father is.”  
  
“I don't understand.” Keith looked at Kolivan. “I thought Omegas didn't _go_ into heat once pregnant?”  
  
“This is a completely new situation, Keith.” Kolivan shook his head. “We don't know _anything_ to expect. _I_ thought he wouldn't get pregnant at _all_.”  
  
“Shit, shit, shit.” Shiro hissed. “People are going to find out.”  
  
“We can't say it's Kolivan's?” Keith asked. “I mean, people _already_ think they're fucking. Which, you know, they _are_.”  
  
“I'm pretty sure everyone on board can do basic math, Keith.” James said dryly. “Two months ago, where the hell was I? _Not_ with Kolivan. Ugh, they're going to be asking so many annoying questions...” He frowned. “We'll have to explain the whole _heat chemical thing_.”  
  
“You focus on resting. _We'll_ field any questions.” Shiro sighed. “When will he start showing?”  
  
“Probably in a pheob, at the latest.” Slav shrugged.  
  
“With how often he fucked me, it's a wonder it took _this_ long.” James sighed and curled up a bit, his hands on his stomach.  
  
“Should we take him off active duty?” Shiro asked.  
  
“I think he'll be fine for a few more pheobs.” Slav assured him. “But, it's entirely up to you. Do you think he'll be in dangerous situations?”  
  
“We're in a _war_. That's a fucking _guarantee_.” Keith huffed.  
  
“You keep using the word 'fucking'.” The Altean girl said thoughtfully. “I don't know it.”  
  
“It's our word for ' _quiznaking_ '.” Shiro offered helpfully.  
  
“Oh.” She paused. “Wait. You were _quiznaking_ Sendak?!”  
  
“Trust me, I didn't _want_ to.” James said darkly.  
  
“Okay, so, uhm...I think you can take him back to your room now, Kolivan.” Shiro said, trying to defuse the situation.  
  
“He's feeling ill.” Kolivan shook his head.  
  
“I can get you some anti-nausea medication.” Slav wandered off.  
  
Keith walked over and gently placed his hand on James'. “We're going to get you through this, okay? I know you're probably scared, but we're here for you.”  
  
“Heh...'scared' doesn't even cover what I'm going through right now.” James said, looking at the image of the scan. “Sendak seriously left me one last 'fuck you', whether he meant to or not. God, I hate him...”  
  
Kolivan gently cupped his cheek and James leaned into it. Slav came back with a bottle of pills for James and Kolivan took it before scooping James up and taking him out of the room.  
  
James clung to him tightly, the reality of what he was going through crashing down on him. Overwhelmed by everything, he started to sob into his shoulder and Kolivan rubbed his back comfortingly as he carried him to the safety of his private room.  
  
When they arrived, Kolivan stripped them both and then got up to lock the door and get James some water to take the pills with. Then he watched James take them and reached over to place a hand on his belly. “I will care for the child.” He said gently. “It does not need to know its real father.”  
  
“Thanks.” James smiled bitterly. “This whole situation is just...fucked up.”  
  
Kolivan gently pulled him close and stroked his hair. “I will be here, always.” He promised.  
  
James sighed and closed his eyes, basking in his scent. He hated this, hated his body being changed, hated being reduced to an Omega that had a heat every five days, hated what Sendak put him through...but, at least he had Kolivan, and Keith was supportive, too. He couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if he hadn't been captured, though.  
  
Oh well. That was, as the doctor would say, another reality.  
  
–  
  
He cuddled with Kolivan and read from his pad while waiting for the medicine to take effect. When it finally did, they redressed and left the room. Kolivan was called away for something, so James wandered on his own to the cell block, where the female Alpha was kept. As soon as he opened the door, he was overwhelmed by her scent, which was all over the place, but he managed to keep his composure as he walked over to her cell. It was stronger here. He gripped the pad tightly in his hand and breathed in and out as he approached, trying to calm himself.  
  
Geez, this was s _o annoying!  
  
_ The Alpha woman's ear perked up and she looked over, then looked confused. “...Huh. It was _you_?”  
  
“What was?” He asked, startled by the question.  
  
Her cellmates looked just as confused as he felt. The woman got up and went to the particle barrier keeping her in. “I thought for sure it was _Keith_ I was smelling. Then again, I didn't smell an Omega in the remnants of a heat until after _you_ arrived. Guess I should've figured.”  
  
Shit, shit, _shit_ , there were _cameras_ here! James shook his head. “I don't know what you're talking about.”  
  
“Your Alpha has a _very_ strong scent.” She hummed, clearly delighted by his reaction.  
  
“Why did you try to kill Keith?” James said, trying to change the subject.  
  
“Why do you care? He's not your Alpha, he's an Omega just like you.” She smirked.  
  
James tried to think of how many people on the bridge would actually understand this talk. “Because he's my _friend_. _”  
  
_ “He killed my Mate. I guess you were too out of it to hear when his _mother_ asked me the same question.”  
  
Right, sure, be a bitch, then. Okay.  
  
“Wait, is he a _half-Galra_?” One of the others asked her.  
  
“No, but he's an Omega, anyway.” The woman shrugged. “Hey, how _did_ that happen?”  
  
Ugh, please shut up already! “Sendak infected me with a chemical that--”  
  
“You mean, he gave you the heat-inducing chemical?” She looked almost excited. “And where is the old bastard now?”  
  
“I killed him. Cut off his head.” James said firmly.  
  
“Wait, Sendak's _dead_?” One of the other cellmates asked.  
  
“Oh, well done. About _time_ someone killed him.” She sat back down. “My name's Zethrid. Yours? Or would you prefer I kept calling you Omega?”  
  
“...It's James.” James pursed his lips. “And don't call me _that_ at all.”  
  
“James.” She smirked. “Must be _fun_ , living in your condition. And here I was wondering at what point I hurt you bad enough to make you _collapse_. Should've known you were just feeling wet enough to--”  
  
“Enough about that. Why are you so sure Keith killed her?” James asked, turning on his pad and scrolling through the file.  
  
“I _saw_ him throw her out into space!” She hissed.  
  
“And that's _it_? You're just going with what your _eyes_ saw?” James asked, continuing to scroll before stopping. “Because, according to this information I have on Bondmates, you should have _felt_ her die. You should be feeling an empty hole in your heart where she _was_.”  
  
“...You think she's still alive?” Zethrid breathed.  
  
“Did you _feel_ her die?” James asked.  
  
Zethrid shook her head.  
  
“Yeah, I'm completely lost.” One of her cellmates remarked.  
  
“Then, shut up.” James snapped. “And, Zethrid, that means she's _not dead_. Keith didn't kill her, there's _no_ reason to go for revenge.”  
  
The door opened and James looked over to see Kolivan coming in. “Whoops, your Alpha's here.” Zethrid remarked.  
  
“Come on.” Kolivan took James' hand and pulled him out.  
  
“Think of what I said!” James called back as Kolivan pulled him out.  
  
Once the door was closed, Kolivan turned to him. “You shouldn't have gone in to see her alone.”  
  
“I was fine.” James frowned. “And you were busy.”  
  
“You could have waited, or _told_ me you planned to do it.” Kolivan grabbed his arms gently. “Her scent is still lingering on you. You need a bath.” He decided, pulling him along again. “It's a good thing you just had your heat, or you would have collapsed again. Don't go around Alphas without me.”  
  
“What about Krolia?” James asked.  
  
“She's a Beta.” Kolivan wrapped his arm around James protectively as they passed one of the older Officers, who was looking at James weirdly. Actually, it was probably more _possessive_ than protective. “What were you _thinking_? They have someone watching the cells _constantly_ and there's going to be questions.”  
  
“I _know_ that.” James glanced away. “There's going to be questions anyway. At least she knows now that her Mate isn't actually _dead_.”  
  
“We'll look into that. I want you to stay in my room until we get things calmed down. Shiro told me to come and get you, apparently there's a bunch of people on the bridge asking him what she's talking about.”  
  
“Humans, private until it's someone else, and then we're nosy as _fuck_.” James groaned and let Kolivan lead him back to his room.  
  
Once there, he was stripped down and Kolivan removed his own clothes before taking him into the bath with him, where he cleaned him up while at the same time covering him with his _own_ scent, purring all the while as he kissed and licked him all over. James couldn't even bring himself to be mad at him for being possessive, it wasn't _fair_!  
  
Once he was cleaned up and sufficiently covered in his scent, Kolivan lay down on his bed with James in his arms, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies. James pulled out his pad and cringed at all the messages he'd gotten while he was in the bath. No _way_ was he tackling all of _those_ right now. He set it to the side and buried his face in Kolivan's chest.  
  
They heard a knock at the door after a bit and Kolivan sighed. “Come in.”  
  
The door opened and Shiro walked inside, closing the door behind him. “...Okay, two things. One, do you just want him to move in with you? Second...what the heck was _all that_?!”  
  
“I made the mistake of wanting to talk to Zethrid about something I read in the file Krolia gave me.” James said, looking up from Kolivan's furred chest. “I didn't expect her to _blurt_ about my condition in front of all the cameras.”  
  
“Well, now I have a _lot_ of people wanting to know what she's talking about and what the 'heat-inducing chemical' was and what did Sendak _do_ to you.” Shiro frowned. “They want to hear it from _you_.”  
  
“I'm not ready to talk about it.” James said grimly.  
  
Shiro sighed. “Well, I'll field what questions I can and be as vague as possible. You shouldn't have been so rash, though.”  
  
“Sorry. I've got _pregnancy brain._ ” James muttered.  
  
“That's just an excuse, and a _poor_ one. I'll have your things moved to Kolivan's room. Don't leave it until _I_ _say_ you can.” Shiro opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.  
  
James wilted a bit. “...He's mad at me.”  
  
“A bit.” Kolivan nodded.  
  
James sighed and clung to him, burying his face in his chest again. This day just kept getting worse and worse....  
  
–  
  
 **[NadiaR: So...when did you become A/B/O?]**  
  
James groaned as he read her message and shot back a reply.  
  
 **[JamesG: What the heck is 'A/B'O'?]**  
  
 **[NadiaR: Alpha/Beta/Omega. It's a huge fiction trope. Well, apparently not fiction anymore, since Galra are apparently A/B/O. There's a whole social hierarchy and it's some pretty fun stuff to read.]  
  
[NadiaR: But, it's not something I ever expected in real life. Still, the heat she mentioned, the Alpha and Omega talk, it's...it's very Omegaverse.]  
  
**James pursed his lips and sighed, sending back a reply.  
  
 **[JamesG: Yes, Galra are A/B/O. Sendak gave me a chemical that was intended for Galra use that is supposed to induce heats and it's...messed up my body. I go into heats every five days and, well...I just found out today I'm actually pregnant. And I only found out about the chemical after my rescue.]  
  
[NadiaR: ...Holy shit. But, wait, how did you not know about it sooner? I mean, if you go into heat every five days, shouldn't you have known, I dunno, five days after you were given the chemical?]  
  
[JamesG: Maybe, if I had five days of relief to find out it had changed me at all.]  
  
[NadiaR: WAITAFUCKASDFGHHYULTHDEMRTDIDYOUSAYPRGENANT?! WHEN?! HOW?! hOW LONG?! WHOSE?!]  
  
**Wow, she completely exploded on her keyboard. He shifted a bit in Kolivan's hold, listening to him purr in his sleep, and sent two words as a reply to all her :  
  
[ **JamesG: Two months.]**  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this just got a hell of a lot BAD.


End file.
